


Happy and horny

by CulterVenatorius



Series: Making a baby [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Murder Husbands, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CulterVenatorius/pseuds/CulterVenatorius
Summary: “Will, darling, tell me, did you just wake me to tell me that you are happy… or maybe also to tell me that you are horny?”





	Happy and horny

**Author's Note:**

> The continuation of ‘Put a baby in me’ nobody asked for. Set five months later, but you don’t have to read the first part.

“Hannibal?” Will whispered, nudging his mate.

Hannibal groaned and blinked. He’d almost been asleep but his mate’s voice pulled him back to wakefulness.

“Hannibal?” Will repeated. “Are you sleeping?”

“Well, now certainly not anymore.” he sighed.

Will chuckled before his voice turned more serious.

“I’m happy.”

Hannibal smiled. Although Will couldn’t see it in the darkness, he knew that the omega could feel it through their bond. They’d always had a deep connection, even before their bonding. Now though, with Will being pregnant with their first child, it deepened from day to day.

“Mmh. I’m happy too, darling.” He turned on his side to face Will. For a while, neither spoke a word, they just laid there, enjoying each other’s presence, breathing in each other’s scent. Pure happiness flew through their bond.

After a while, it was Hannibal’s voice to break the silence.

“Will?” he whispered.

Will, already half asleep, shuffled closer, his nose brushing with his alphas.

“Will?” Hannibal repeated. “Are you sleeping?”

That earned him a playful slap on his chest.

“Don’t make fun of me, alpha!”

Hannibal had a difficult time keeping a straight face. He’d never thought he would actually turn into a man bantering with his husband in bed, but here he was, doing exactly that. He had noticed Will’s scent when the omega woke him, and he couldn’t help but tease his mate.

“Will, darling, tell me, did you just wake me to tell me that you are happy… or maybe also to tell me that you are horny?”

Will’s breath hitched, not used to Hannibal using such words. They always had had lots of amazing sex, but in last few weeks, Will’s desire had grown even more due to the pregnancy hormones. It took very little to arouse him – a fact that Hannibal shamelessly took advantage of and teased him on end.

“Maybe just a teensy-weensy bit?” he answered in this sweet, shy omega voice he only used in their bedroom. Because he _wanted_ Hannibal to take advantage, wanted his alpha to dominate him. Will was strong and independent, as most omegas were. But in the last weeks of his pregnancy and the first months after giving birth, he would be vulnerable. He knew that his mate was the most dangerous man, an apex predator in his prime, and yet his body wanted the proof, longed for the alpha to show him he was cared for.

“Is that so?” Without preamble, Hannibal slid his hand to Will’s ass, straight under his boxers and between his cheeks. “I could have sworn I scented a needy, wet omega in my bed” he teased and rubbed his index finger up and down the cleft. Will moaned and tried to wriggle back so his alpha’s finger would press against his opening. His husband was faster though, pulled back and tutted.

“Well, if you are only a _teensy-weensy bit_ horny, it can wait until tomorrow.” The alpha stuck his finger in his mouth, sucking the slick off of it. As he released it with an audible pop, Will whined.

“You are a very bad man, you know that?”

Hannibal chuckled. “That’s not what I remember you saying when I helped you disembowelling the rude salesman at the clothing store.”

Will growled as he remembered the man whispering to another customer about him being a pretty little gold digger, spreading his legs to gain a higher social status. Tying him to a ladder as an allusion to climbing the social ladder and stuffing his mouth with silk, green like jealousy, had been very satisfying. Unfortunately, the ladder had reminded him of the ladder in Hannibal’s office where they’d made out more than once. He had been barely able to make it home to let Hannibal mount him – right in the hallway, because there’s only so much you can ask a pregnant omega to take (or, in this case, not to take).

“That’s not what I meant, Hannibal! You’re a bad alpha for torturing your pregnant mate when all he needs is a teensy-weensy bit of physical attention. You’re supposed to indulge the man carrying your pup.” Will said in feigned annoyance. He took Hannibal’s hand to lay it on his bare stomach and Hannibal immediately started caressing the baby bump.

“What’s to be done about that, darling?” Hannibal purred.

Will sighed with pleasure when Hannibal sat up and got between his legs to cup his belly, rubbing circles with his thumbs over it. He wiggled and thrusted his hips up to make clear that Hannibal’s hands were needed elsewhere. The alpha couldn’t bear denying his mate any longer, scenting how needy he already was. He lifted Will slightly to put a pillow under his husbands lower back and pulled the boxers down, throwing them carelessly away. He pushed the omega’s cheeks apart and stared at the enticing pink pucker. He loved eating Will out. His slick had gotten sweeter at the end of the first trimester, flowery, but not less tempting. He could lose himself in the feeling of licking and sucking and dipping his tongue inside his mate, lapping up the slick, which only made Will’s body producing even more. This time was no different. He leaned in and placed kisses on the sweet muscle, before he started alternating between quick, eager kitten licks, sucking at the rim of the delicious opening and swirling his tongue inside. It was so satisfying to bring the omega to orgasm without even touching his cock, fingering or fucking him. Soon enough Will’s thighs started to tremble. His moans turned into high pitched little screams of pleasure until he came all over his stomach, his hole clenching around the alphas tongue.

Hannibal lifted his head from between his husband’s cheeks and gave the panting omega a smug smile. Will reached for him and pulled him up until their mouths met and their tongues stroked each other. Hannibal didn’t lower himself fully on Will, aware of the precious cargo inside his love. After they learnt about the pregnancy, Hannibal had almost instantly become very protective of his mate’s belly. Will was sleepy now, but still tried to push his thigh between Hannibal’s legs.

“Hush, darling, there’s no need for that. You need to rest.”

Will, stubborn as ever, shook his head. “I want to watch you come undone. I need…” He took a deep breath, suddenly self-conscious about his desire. He whispered “I carry your baby inside me, but I need you to mark me from the outside, too. I…” he swallowed “I want you to come on my stomach.”

Hannibal rose an eyebrow, his lips quirking upwards. Some omegas tend to crave the smell of their alpha when pregnant, making sure everyone knows who sired their child. Even if Will would shower come morning, Hannibal’s scent would remain throughout the day, reassuring Will that his mate was with him while showing everyone that he’d managed to allure and claim a strong, fertile alpha, making sure he put a baby in him.

“Hush, darling.” Hannibal whispered, placing soft kisses all over Will’s belly.

Although deeply sated, Will whined. “Please, alpha, let me see.” And who was Hannibal to deny anything to his mate, especially with this display of possessiveness? Hannibal growled. He sat up to straddle Will’s thighs and pushed his own underwear down. Will purred when he saw the thick, long alpha cock, already dripping. Hannibal started to stroke himself, faster than he would have liked, but with Will laying under him like this, begging him, he simply wasn’t able to restrain himself. Will licked his lips and caressed his belly like he wanted to show off his state of pregnancy. Then he took Hannibal’s hand to press it on his belly.

Hannibal groaned, cock twitching and knot pulsating. Will’s voice dropped even more until it was barely audible over the sound of a slick hand gliding over engorged flesh. “Mark me, come on my belly, show me who put the baby inside me.”

Hannibal sobbed, overcome with the omega’s statement of ownership. He twisted the hand on his cock just so and…

“Ah… Will!”

…and he was coming in thick spurts all over his mate’s stomach. He rode out his orgasm, his cock twitching one last time as he saw the omega drawing a finger through his release.

He collapsed beside Will, instantly snuggling as close as possible. Linking his hand with his husband’s they rubbed the creamy release into the skin, staring at the body that hid their very own miracle.

Once again it was Will how broke the silence with whispered words.

“You are mine, Hannibal Lecter.”

Will paused briefly, considering. “You are _ours_.” He squeezed Hannibal’s hand. “As we are yours.”

His throat tightening, a single tear slipping from his eyes, Hannibal answered “I’m yours.”


End file.
